rfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Maypels (Character)
Susan Maypels is a character from Bobtheclumsyman's series The Noob. Biography True Love Era Susan Maypels was the daughter of a notorious criminal who's life had gone downhill since the death of his wife. She was part of a experiment to explore a mysterious wormhole floating by the planet but was accidentally pulled in by the gravity of the hole. Crash landing on a planet called Xerious Armedus Susan is captured by a sinister version of Builderman who had an entire planet under his control. Meeting The Noob who also happened to arrive on Xerious Armedus a couple of years later, The Noob and Susan escape their cell and stop Builderman and his plan to dominate the planet and blow up their dimension. The two confess their love for each other and go home to their own dimension. Twisted Afterlife Era Susan's relationship lasted with The Noob for a while but came to an end after The Noob sacrificed his life to save Roblox in The Noob Movie III: Descent Into Eternal Darkness having to live with The Noob's death, Susan took all his belongings home with her and came across his worldwide funeral that was being hosted by Builderman at a memorial site built for him. Feeling hopeless about everything Susan committed suicide after attending The Noob's funeral by throwing herself off a cliff onto a beach below. Landing on the beach below, not knowing that she's in her afterlife, Susan meets her ex boyfriend Peter Wardshills as they hit it off with each other and fall in each other with each other once again and quickly coming to the conlusion to get married. When Corruptix threatens the world once again it triggers Susan's memories of The Noob as she ditches Peter to stay loyal to the man she was with before. Due to The Noob being able to reform corruptix, his plans to destroy the world are stopped and The Noob finds a way into Susan Afterlife to live with her for eternity. Fading Love Era For a very long time Susan lived in peace with The Noob inside the afterlife that she was unbeknownst off but after The Noob manages to find a way back to reality in The Noob Movie V: Final Adventure Susan finds herself alone and lonely and because of this it causes the world around to break and become distorted, this is called a Worldwarp by Baked Beans who appears in the fifth installment to help Susan forget about The Noob. Baked Beans also tell's Susan that she died in Reality and that everything around her is created by her mind and her memories from the past to create the perfect afterlife for the person to live the way they want and replay memories which they want to relive again. Susan eventually was able to regain control of her afterlife when The Noob returned to her dimension after blowing up the hive and destroying the atomworms for good, but wanting to change the course of history for the better, The Noob chooses to leave Susan to go back to the past and kill himself as a baby to cause a giant butterfly effect. Feeling like she can control her afterlife better and move on from The Noob, Susan makes an sudden bond with Baked Beans who promises to help her control her world and teach her new powers that he unlocked in his afterlife after he died. Appearances Susan is absent from the first noob movie The Noob Movie: Roblox At War and Seasons 1 to 3 of The Noob but is present during Season 4 - 7 of The Noob and appears in the 2nd installment The Noob Movie II: Dimension Tension and every movie after it. Trivia *Susan's last name was initially revealed in The Noob Movie IV: Second Coming Of Corruptix and in the fifth movie The Noob Movie V: Final Adventure it is constantly used in the Past That's Over Fast song. *A spin off was planned named Crystal's Cataclysm where Susan would bump heads with Crystal from the first movie and would get in a fight over their afterlife's merging with each other. Category:Character